1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to traffic safety devices and, more specifically, to vertical panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Highway signs are generally used for promoting the safe passage of motor vehicles and/or pedestrians by advising of, for example, approaching unsafe driving conditions. These highway signs are generally provided with various highway legends, and are generally configured to flex in response to prevailing winds and wind gusts created by motor vehicles and the like.
It is known in the art to use a vertical panel system as a highway sign. In a typical vertical panel system, a vertical panel is on a collapsible support so that it folds down when impacted by a vehicle. This mitigates damage to the panel and the vehicle. A common example is an A-frame design consisting of two sides which are hinged together at the top. Each side has a panel attached to it. For support, the A-frame design is weighed down by sandbags. Upon impact, the A-frame folds flat. This design, while simple to build, is relatively unpredictable and requires at least two components, the A-frame and a sandbag, and maybe more than one sandbag.
An improvement on this idea is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,258 to Goff entitled xe2x80x9cCollapsible Warning Barricade Apparatusxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cGoffxe2x80x9d), which is incorporated wherein in its entirety. Goff discloses a vertical panel pivotally attached to a base. The panel was maintained in a position, such as vertical, with the use of a compression spring device that exerted a force on an automatic locking means at the pivot point. The automatic locking means has multiple elements that coordinated to maintain the panel in an upright position until impact. Unfortunately, the design as disclosed in Goff is complicated to build and requires many parts.
It is also a problem with vertical panel systems that when they are impacted, the systems are dragged with the vehicle. As the base or support of the system is attached to the panel, both the panel and the base are damaged. Further, as the vehicle is dragging both the panel and the base, the vehicle incurs increased damage than if the panel was being dragged alone.
The prior art discloses a vertical panel system with a breakaway safety feature such that the panel separates from the base when impacted. This system is available under the trade name WindBreakers from Trafcon Industries Inc, 81 Texaco Road, Mechanicsburg, Pa. 17055. The WindBreakers"" panel is attached to the rubber base via a breakaway pin that is inserted through the width of the panel. A disadvantage of the WindBreaker is that a replacement pin must be used to reattached the panel to the base as the original pin shears upon separation. Another disadvantage is that the WindBreaker panel flexes in the wind. And additional disadvantage is that the panel does not easily release to stack the bases and panels flat.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a vertical panel system which is collapsible upon impact, the panel is separable from the base during impact, is easily stacked, and made from relatively few parts. It is also desirable to have a panel that can be reattached to the base without replacing parts. It is also desirable to have the panel surface protected from scratches and mars while it is being hit or dragged. It is also desirable to have a panel that does not flex from the wind force.
In an aspect of the invention, a vertical panel system has a vertical panel and a base. The vertical panel has comprising a first panel with opposing first and second panel surfaces and a plurality of edges, wherein the plurality of edges comprise a base edge. A tab extends from the first panel base edge and terminates at a tab bottom edge. The tab comprises two opposing side surfaces extending between two opposing side edges. At least one of the tab side surfaces has a tab groove extending from the tab bottom edge and towards the first panel base edge. The base has a top surface and a slot extending from the top surface and into the base. The slot may extend through the base or only partially through the base. The slot complements at least a portion of the tab and the tab groove.
In further aspects of the invention, the tab comprises a plurality of tab grooves extending from the tab bottom edge and towards the panel base edge on both tab side surfaces and the slot complements the tab portion and the plurality of tab grooves.
In a further aspect of the invention, the tab bottom edge is shorter than the panel base edge.
In a further aspect of the invention, the tab portion is disposed in the slot and a portion of the panel base edge is in contact with the base top surface.
In a further aspect of the invention, the tab comprises shoulder portions that laterally extend from the tab side edges. When the tab portion is disposed in the slot, the tab shoulder portions are in contact with the base top surface.
In a further aspect of the invention, at least a portion of the plurality of edges of the panel is raised above the first panel surface of the panel. In additional aspects of the invention, at least one of the panel surfaces are recessed.
In a further aspect of the invention, at least one of the panel surfaces is reflective. It may be reflective because reflective material, such as sheeting, is disposed on the panel surface. It may be reflective because the panel or the panel surface comprises reflective material.
In an aspect of the invention, the base is rubber. In another aspect of the invention, the base is a ballast-containing hollow plastic container. In an aspect of the invention, the vertical panel comprises double wall blow molded plastic.
In an aspect of the invention, the vertical panel comprises at least two panels that are connected by a support structure. In a further aspect of the invention, the panels define a plane. Either or both of the panels may have raised edges that protect one or more of the panel surfaces. The panel surfaces may be reflective. The vertical panel system may be a Type I or Type II barricade. The panel surfaces may be recessed.
In still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a vertical panel system which comprises a vertical panel having a panel with opposing first and second panel surfaces and a plurality of edges. The plurality of edges include a base edge. A projection, or tab, extends from the panel base edge and terminates at a bottom edge of the projection. The projection comprises two opposing faces extending between two opposing side edges.
Preferably, the projection is fabricated of a molded material, such as plastic, wherein the molded material includes surface irregularities molded therein.
The inventive system further comprises base which comprises a top surface and a slot extending downwardly from the top surface into the base. The slot is shaped to complement at least a portion of a shape of the projection, which is insertable into the slot to releasably attach the vertical panel to the base, such that when the vertical panel system is impacted by a vehicle, the vertical panel detaches and breaks away from the base.
Importantly, the base slot comprises an interior surface which includes surface irregularities the complement the surface irregularities of the projection. In a preferred embodiment, the surface irregularities of the projection comprise at least one groove, and the surface irregularities of the slot comprise at least one ridge which interfits with the at least one groove when the projection is inserted into the slot. The groove does not extend entirely through the slot.
Even more preferred is an embodiment where the at least one groove comprises a plurality of adjacent grooves, at least two of which are disposed on each face of the projection. Of course, in this embodiment, the surface irregularities of the slot comprise a plurality of ridges disposed on opposing portions of the interior surface of the slot. The ridges are arranged to interfit with corresponding projection grooves when the projection is inserted into the slot.
The invention, together with additional features and advantages thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying illustrative drawing.